Thomas' Opening Introduction
This is how Thomas' opening introduction goes in Thomas' Adventure to Santa. film opens at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas: Hi there. So glad you could join me. puffs forward Thomas: Guess this is your first time going to the North Pole huh. Well, I'm glad you want to come along. shows a rocket powered sleigh blueprints Thomas: My friends and I built a rocket powered sleigh and we're gonna use it to get there. puffs forward stops Thomas: Only problem is we don't know how to fly it. Which is why we need your help. gets an idea Thomas: Evil Ryan! Ryan transforms and lands on the ground Evil Ryan: Yes, Thomas? Thomas: Our friends here are gonna show us how to fly this rocket powered sleigh. Evil Ryan: Those friends who watching this? to the audience Hello, viewers. I am sure if you could help us. After all. If Megatron is not here, he would be the bodyguard of Starlight Glimmer or Lizzie Hearts. Thomas: He's with the others practicing Christmas songs. Evil Ryan: We'll be picking them up. Ryan transforms to Megatron's Jetmode and flies off Thomas: Okay, let's get started! and the audience move on leads them to the test flight room Thomas: Here we are in the test flight room. This is where we're gonna practice sleigh flying. Sci-Ryan: Hey, Prime. Optimus Prime: Hello, good friends. Crash Bandicoot: G'day. Thomas: Our new friends are gonna help us learn how to fly our rocket powered sleigh. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. I hope Rianna will be helping us with the flying thing. Where is that genie anyway? Sci-Ryan: Rianna, appear. appears in a cloud of smoke Rianna F-Fiona: Hey, guys. Sci-Ryan: Rianna, Thomas got someone to help us with the flight test. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. At least I remember in 13 Wishes Mater, I was a genie like you, Rianna. Who is my Whisp? whispers in his ear Ryan F-Freeman: My Whisp is Ryan "Whisp" Grant? Sci-Ryan: That was Cogi's Whisp. Sorry, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: How about Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Cool. So. I guess you was racing to stop your Shadow Cody "Whispus" from doing what Whisp did? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. puts his hand on Ryan's head and his eyes turn white. Flashback to the scene from "13 Wishes Mater". Ryan is seen running with Alice Ryan F-Freeman: Hurry, Alice! We have to get you to the mirror room before he finds you! "Whispus" Grant appears Cody "Whispus" Grant: Ryan. My brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! He found us! Hurry, my niece! Cody "Whispus" Grant: You have something of mine. Ryan F-Freeman: Whispus. You leave my niece Alice alone! Alice: Ugh! Hello, uncle? Who are you talking to? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Never mind. spots the mirror room Ryan F-Freeman: Aha! In here! pulls Alice towards it Cody "Whispus" Grant: The Finder of the lantern has one wish left and she will wish the Shadow Genie ALL POWERFUL! Alice: Wish the Shadow Genie all powerful... Wait a minute. How did I think of that? Ryan F-Freeman: You must resist. The wish is yours to make. Whispus' influence over you has grown too strong. Alpha Trion's magic mirror will show you who you really are. slithers under the door Cody "Whispus" Grant: Too late, Ryan. Your niece's thoughts are mine! Her wish included. Alice: Grant all power to the shadow genie... Ryan F-Freeman: Alice. Do not be influenced. eclipse happens and Cody becomes real Cody "Whispus" Grant: The eclipse makes me REAL! And the wish's power will make it last for eternity. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Cody "Whispus" Grant: Hurry! Wish all power to the shadow genie! Alice: I wish all... Ryan F-Freeman: NO! Alice: Huh? Wow. mirror shatters and the eclipse finishes Cody "Whispus" Grant: NOO!! back to shadow form All... the... power... Ryan F-Freeman: The eclipse is over. The danger's passed. Wish for something. Anything, my niece! Alice: I wish all... THIS WOULD GO AWAY!! Cody "Whispus" Grant: No!!! Ryan F-Freeman: As you wish! his hands wish comes true and Cody is sucked back into the lantern with the mirror shards Cody "Whispus" Grant: No! turns to Alice Ryan F-Freeman: Goodbye, Alice. Tell the others I'm okay. Alice: I will. goes into the lantern and a flash of light happens Alice: That was the greatest experience of my life. Thanks, uncle. the lantern ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Wow. At least I know we could go to the testing room. Rianna Rianna, I wish we were in the testing room. Rianna F-Fiona: As you wish! her hands and his friends vanish as the audience moves on Later Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes